Troy and Elsa
Troy and Elsa are Parental Generation Pups. Please do not edit this article without TheThunderfan212's permission. Troy and Elsa are Troy Jr.'s and Tobias' parents. Elsa is a Solid Smooth Coated Border Collie, Troy is a Blue Merle Rough Coated Border Collie. Troy Troy is Troy Jr.'s father. Like Dusty, he let the boys break a lot of rules when they were younger. He didn't really care unless if the boys hurt someone. Once Troy Jr. fell in love with Claire,he was a bit reluctant to accept her into the family. He didn't like her violent outbursts towards other pups she hated, so he tried to steer Troy Jr. away from her. He thought Violet and Luna would make better mates for him. This caused a rivalry between Troy and his son. What Troy didn't realize was that Violet had already fallen in love with Wilbur, and Luna had already fallen in love with Shawn. He didn't understand that Claire's life was rough and she never really knew her parents. He regretted misunderstanding her, and welcomed her into the family before his son proposed to her. He has a bond with Troy Jr.'s son Robert, since both of them like to disobey the rules. Troy is a purebred Border Collie, meaning both his parents were also Border Collies. He has Blue Merle coloring. His mom was a merle, and his dad was not. He passed this gene to Tobias and his granddaughter Ruby. He has black on his ears, face, body and tail. He has a little bit of golden yellow on his face, giving him "mask" markings. He has a white tuft, and part of his face, body and tail are white. He has heterochromia. He has one blue eye and one brown one. Neither of his sons have it, but it is present in Robert and Ruby. He has a peach colored nose. His ears are semi-erect and his "sideburns" droop. His tuft of hair is medium sized. He has a rough coat. A rough coat is long. His tail is also rough. He wears a brown collar. Elsa Elsa is Troy Jr.'s mother. She didn't approve of some of the things that Troy let the boys do, however, she wasn't as strict as Tracker. Like he husband, she didn't understand why Troy went for Claire. Claire and her talked and Elsa found out she never knew her dad Lucius because he died before she was born. She never really knew her mother Lilly either. She only knew her mother for five years until she and her siblings were taken to the pound were they were euthanized. Her brother Rafe was her mentor who parented for Lilly. Claire was taken captive at twelve by the PAW Patrol, but Rafe was left on his own. She never knew if her brother was still alive or dead. Elsa realized Claire struggled for years and she needed a parent figure. Elsa became a second mom to her when Troy was away. Once Claire and Troy married, Elsa took her under her wing. She became a grandmother to six kids. Once they started having kids of their own, Wilbur, Shawn, Violet, and Luna became her and Troy's kids in law. Elsa is a purebred Border Collie like Troy. She has a brown tuft of hair, brown patches on her face, tail and body and brown ears. She has white on her face, body and tail. She has a grey nose. Elsa also has heterochromia. She has one blue eye and one green eye. She also passed the gene to her grandkids Ruby and Robert. Elsa is a smooth coated Border Collie. This means means her fur is short. She passed the smooth coat gene to Robert. She has floppy ears and "sideburns" that droop. Her fur is short and she has a long tail. She wears a black collar and bracelet. Category:Border Collie Category:Border Collies Category:Purebred Category:Mother Category:Mothers Category:Grandmother Category:Father Category:Fathers Category:Grandfather Category:Parents Category:Past Category:Past Gen Category:Past Generation Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Category:Male Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Thunder’s Characters